O sofrimento de Sasuke
by BlackSmithe
Summary: Quem quiser ver o Sasuke a sofrer, que veja esta fic.  Não aconselhado a indivíduos sensiveis. - eu avisei...
1. Traição

O sofrimento de Sasuke

Capitulo I

Numa noite fria de inverno, por volta das 00:10h, eu ia no meu Audi pela A3, em direcção a casa. Tinha acabado de vir da festa de anos de Sakura, a minha namorada.

Vinha com o meu melhor amigo e companheiro de quarto, Naruto, que estava constantemente a ouvir a música do leitor a altos berros; ainda por cima era sempre a mesma, "Rap das Armas", ele adorava-a, e eu… bem, nem por isso. Mas enfim, já vivia com ele há mais de 3 anos, já me tinha habituado.

Eu estava triste, apesar da maioria do pessoal ter gostado da festa, eu tinha-a detestado, pois Sakura "aproveitou" aquela situação para me "enfeitar a cabeça". Sim, foi isso mesmo que aconteceu.

Eu sei que, quem me conhece acha que eu sou aquele gajo que é um galã e as miúdas andam sempre atrás de mim, mas agora já sabem, mas para ser mais preciso, tenho que vos contar tudo do início.

**FLASHBACK**

Eram 20:00h, eu tinha chegado com o Naruto ao restaurante onde tinha sido combinado o jantar do meu ex-amor.

Nós dois fomos os primeiros a chegar, entrámos, na espera bebemos uns copitos. E o pessoal foi chegando aos pares: Hinata com Kiba; Neji com TenTen; Ino com Chouji; e Shikamaru com Temari. Por fim havia chegado Sakura, eu beijei-a normalmente e dei-lhe como prenda de anos um lindo anel com uma jóia cor-de-rosa em cima.

-Obrigada, amor! – Disse ela histérica abraçando-me e beijando-me.

Depois da entrega dos presentes, fomos todos jantar.

Lá jantámos e de seguida fomos para a discoteca a beira-mar, "Blue Night".

Quando lá chegámos, toda a gente dançou, nem sequer Naruto e Lee que não tinham par, ficaram quietos.

E assim foram passando as horas, 9h;10h;11h até chegar à meia-noite. O pessoal já estava nos copos, a namorar, talvez uma rapidinha ou duas…mas eu não, eu estava na praia, que ficava mesmo ao pé da discoteca, com Sakura. Estávamos abraçados a ver a chuva de estrelas que por lá passava.

Estava tudo silencioso, apenas se ouvia o som da música da disco, até que Sakura interrompe o silêncio e diz-me:

-Sa…Sasuke-kun – disse ela olhando para mim com umas poucas lágrimas a escorrer-lhe pela cara, fazendo-me olhar para ela com um ar preocupado.

- Diz Sakura, que se passa?

- E… Eu… Eu estou grávida! – Continuou, aumentando cada vez mais o número de lágrimas até começar a chorar.

- M… mas… Sakura, isso é óptimo, vamos ter que arranjar um sítio para vivermos, eu peço um aumento ao meu patrão, vamos ser felizes! Porque choras? – Eu estava muito entusiasmado e feliz, eu iria ter um filho!

- M… mas, Sa… Sasuke-kun, o filho…não é teu, eu… Eu amo outro! Traí-te, desculpa-me Sasuke-kun…

- Tu… tu o quê? – Eu fiquei completamente eufórico e furioso – mas então é de quem?

- Snif, o bebé é do Lee! – Respondeu-me olhando para mim com os seus olhos mergulhados em lágrimas.

Surgiu dali um momento que ninguém esperava, muito menos eu. Nisto, Sakura pegou na sua mala e saiu dali a correr chorosa. Mas eu, eu continuei ali, no mesmo local, sem saber o que fazer, o que dizer, o que sentir. Até que uma ou duas lágrimas de tristeza e ódio escorriam-me pela cara.

Comecei a tomar sentido das coisas: eu tinha levado com um grande par de cornos pela cabeça abaixo. -.-'

Logo corri de volta para a discoteca, estava tão furioso que queria matar aquele filho da p""a do Lee, mas quando lá cheguei, ele já não estava lá, provavelmente tinha ido consolar Sakura.

- Naruto vão embora – Gritei agarrando no pulso dele e arrastando-o comigo.

- Mas Sasuke, ainda é cedo! – Respondeu-me ele enquanto estava a acabar de beber um copo de martini – O que é que se passa?

-Depois digo-te.

Entrámos os dois no carro sem nos despedirmos de ninguém e partimos de viagem até casa.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

E pronto, foi isto que aconteceu. O Naruto ainda não sabe, mas vou ter que lhe dizer, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ele continuava a ouvir musica e a "abanar o capacete", até que parou a musica de repente.

- Sasuke, então o que é que aconteceu? Estavas tão nervoso. – Perguntou-me ele colocando a mão esquerda no meu ombro direito onde se situava o braço que punha as mudanças.

Eu fiquei um bom bocado calado até que lhe respondi.

- Naruto…eu…levei…um par de cornos em cima T.T

Ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos tipo O.o

- Tu o quê? Não, não acredito, tu? – Quase gritava ao dizer isto.

- Acredita, é verdade.

- Bem – Ele coçava a nuca – Não estava à espera desta, mas não te preocupes, hás-de arranjar outro par.

Ele estava a tentar consolar-me, mas, ele está a morder o lábio, e está a corar! Será…não…não pode ser, será que o Naruto, o meu melhor amigo, é gay?

Sinceramente, eu…eu sempre tive um fraquinho por ele, ele deixa-me sempre excitado quando olha para mim com aqueles olhos azul mar, mas será que ele sente o mesmo por mim?

Abanei a cabeça fingindo que não via e voltei a por os olhos na estrada.

Viveu-se ali um momento de silêncio, um silêncio perturbador. Será que ele me ama? Eu estava tão confuso…

Por fim, havíamos chegado a casa, um belo mas pequeno apartamento perto da praça do rossio. Estacionei o carro e saímos os dois olhando-nos mutuamente, a tentar investigar o interior da mente um do outro. Entrámos em casa. Eu fui tomar um duche e ele ficou no nosso quarto a ouvir música calma da aparelhagem.

Apercebi-me de que ele estava à minha espera para vir tomar banho e tentei despachar-me o mais depressa possível.

Estava confuso, sem saber o que fazer. Será que deveria dizer-lhe o que sinto? Ou será que deveria deixar para segredo? A minha cabeça estava quase a rebentar.

Saí do chuveiro.

- Naruto, podes vir tomar banho! – Naquele preciso momento, Naruto tinha aparecido de cuecas em direcção á casa de banho quando um estranho impulso fez-me beija-lo timidamente. A sua boca era quente, suficientemente quente para me fazer excitar de forma que cair a toalha que eu tinha á cintura fazer-nos abraçar a roçar as nossas erecções. Por fim, larguei os seus lábios.

- Naruto, e…eu…eu amo-te!

- Ainda bem que sentes o mesmo por mim – respondeu-me ele mordiscando a minha orelha ao de leve.

Nós fomo-nos empurrando um ao outro em direcção ao quarto abraçando-nos e beijando-nos até que chegámos lá e deitámos na cama. Aí, eu estava em cima e fui descendo pelo seu pescoço e pelo seu umbigo até que parei na sua cintura e fui tirando as suas cuecas, revelando o seu belo, comprido e grosso interior. Não resisti e comecei logo a masturba-lo e a lamber-lhe a glande.

Ele apenas gemia baixinho agarrando nos meus cabelos. Eu continuava chupando, masturbando-lhe, até que ele gozou e finalmente pude saber o seu interior, era bom, o melhor sabor que havia provado em toda a minha vida. Ele gritava, gemia de excitação, até que parou e moveu-me de modo a que ficássemos num belo 69.

Foi a melhor sensação que já tive na minha vida, ele fazia-me louco ao chupar com tanta convicção. Ambos gemíamos com uma brutalidade imensa e ambos atingimos o clímax total.

Voltei a virar-me, voltando a beija-lo e a olhar-lhe nos lindos olhos azuis. Sem avisar, moveu-se novamente fazendo com que eu ficasse de gatas ele de joelhos atrás de mim.

Eu já sentia o seu pénis a bater no meu ânus e agarrei no seu membro, impedindo-o de me penetrar.

- Que foi Sasuke? – Não queres que continue? – Perguntou-me ele olhando suavemente para os meus olhos. Eu estava com receio, receio de quem nunca foi penetrado na vida, ele apercebeu-se disso e continuou.

- Não tenhas medo amor, não te vou magoar – consolou-me segurando a minha mão que bloqueava a entrada dele dentro de mim.

Confiei nele e larguei-o. Ele não hesitou e penetrou-me lentamente. Senti uma dor que se misturava com prazer, é muito difícil de explicar, sei apenas que aquela sensação fez-me escorrer uma lágrima de dor e de prazer pela cara abaixo.

Ele continuou o estucado com força, e eu gritava, aquilo tinha começado a saber bem mas ele, para que eu ficasse melhor, começou a masturbar-me cada vez mais depressa.

- Sa…Sasuke, não aguento mais! – Gritou ele.

- Vamos GOZAR JUNTOS! – Gritei no exacto momento em que nós atingimos o clímax.

Eu deitei-me completamente estafado e ele deitou-se do meu lado, ficando a olhar para mim.

Ele puxou um cobertor e tapou-nos aos dois, fazendo com que ficássemos de narizes encostados. Abraçámo-nos com força, fazendo com que os nossos membros voltassem a tocar-se mais uma vez.

Ele encostou-se ao meu ouvido.

- Amor, nós estamos melhor assim! – Sussurrou-me ao ouvido.

- Podes querer, muito melhor! – Respondi-lhe no mesmo tom de voz…

**O FIM (?)**

**Editado por: bobixo2008**


	2. Sofrimento

Capitulo II

Eram 10:00h de uma manhã fria; a noite havia acabado, ainda estávamos na cama, nus, eu a olhar para os olhos fechados dele.

Estava silencioso, calmo e sereno, apenas se ouvia o barulho de fundo dos carros a passar na rua, até que ele abriu os seus olhos azuis e falou-me baixinho tentando não quebrar o silêncio ali instalado:

- Olá, amor. - Sussurrou-me ao ouvido abraçando-me com força.

- Olá. – Respondi-lhe no mesmo tom de voz.

Ele pegou no comando que se encontrava na mesa-de-cabeceira e pôs a tocar uma música calma e romântica.

O quarto continuava silencioso, podia-se dormir naquele ambiente sereno. A música romântica encaixava na perfeição como o barulho dos carros e o assobiar dos pássaros logo de manhã; continuávamos agarrados um ao outro, aquecendo-nos mutuamente, fazendo contraste com o frio ambiente.

Foi então que o meu telemóvel tocou. Levantei a mão, fazendo o menos esforço possível e peguei nele para ver quem era. Fiquei pasmado quando vi o nome da Sakura escrito no ecrã do telemóvel; será que ela queria pedir-me desculpa?

O Naruto viu o nome dela no ecrã e disse-me:

- Se ela quiser que tu lhe perdoes, se fosse eu, mandava-a ir dar uma volta.

Eu lá no fundo sabia que ele tinha razão, o que ela fez foi muito grave, mas eu não sou capaz de lhe dizer isso; eu amei-a demais para isso.

- Vá, Sasuke, atende!

Eu tentei ter coragem para atender e consegui, atendi a chamada e ouvi a voz dela.

- Sa…Sasuke-kun, eu…eu… Eu não te amo mais, não és homem para mim.

A minha voz estava carregada de um tom ácido - Ok, na boa, sua…sua…sua **** do *******, vai ter com esse filho da **** do Lee, ele é melhor companhia para ***** como tu! – Ao dizer isto, lágrimas escorriam pela minha cara a baixo. Naruto estava a abraçar-me e a dar-me ligeiros beijos perto do meu pescoço, tentando acalmar-me, já que eu estava completamente fora de mim.

A conversa ao telemóvel ficou silenciosa, até que ela levantou a voz e gritou-me, a chorar:

- Aposto que já estás agarradinho a outra, não é? Bem, se é assim, ADEUS! – E desligou.

Voltei a colocar o telemóvel no mesmo sítio onde estava, e meti-me a chorar como um bebé, com ambas as mãos a tapar os meus olhos lavados em lágrimas.

- Não te preocupes, Sasuke, eu estou aqui, e amo-te mais que ela. – Consolou-me Naruto, secando as minhas lágrimas e beijando-me.

Aquele beijo veio no momento certo, ele passou-me um pouco daquela despreocupação característica dele e isso fazia-me sentir muito melhor mas, mesmo assim, eu estava com uma lágrima no canto do olho, não estava completamente descansado, sentia uma faca espetada nas costas. De qualquer maneira, eu estava agora com o Naruto, e ele fazia-me feliz, mesmo feliz.

Ele continuava abraçado a mim como um ursinho de peluche gigante a dar-me beijos de carinho. Até que ele teve tendência a descer para o peito, e para a cintura, até que se cobriu completamente com o cobertor, vendo-se apenas a sua cabeça coberta entre as minhas pernas.

Ele começava a tocar-me sedutoramente, com as duas mãos, eu estava tão alheado com outros assuntos que nem reparei naquilo que ele estava a fazer. Estava ainda chocado com a notícia que aquela **** da Sakura me tinha dado. Finalmente apercebi-me da situação, ele estava a chupar o meu membro com força, parecendo que o queria todo para ele. Não percebi porque é que ele estava a fazer aquilo, só sabia que estava a saber-me bem.

E ele continuava a chupar cada vez com mais força e vontade até que gozei. Consegui ouvir a garganta dele a engolir todo o fluido que lhe tinha invadido a boca.

Depois disso ele subiu novamente para o meu peito e beijo-me:

- Porque é que fizeste isso? - Perguntei-lhe.

- Não sei, se calhar porque gosto. – Respondeu-me ele com aquele ar maroto que só ele sabe fazer e, pelo olhar dele, notei logo que estava com vontade de me possuir, mas eu não a tinha: tinha que me ir vestir para ir fazer o pequeno-almoço para os dois.

Por isso, mal senti o lábio dele a roçar no meu membro novamente, comecei a empurrar ligeiramente a cabeça dele e a tentar fechar as pernas:

- Na…Naruto, não, agora não. – Ele continuava a insistir mas eu não queria aquilo naquele momento. Depois desistiu e disse-me:

- Mas porquê? Não estou a fazer bem?

- Sim, estás a fazer muito bem, optimamente eu diria, mas… Eu agora não estou num bom momento… ok?

Ele apenas me largou lentamente e voltou a deitar-se, a olhar para mim. Ele estava com aquele olhar que me fazia entender que ele compreendia e que me queria ajudar.

- Esquece-a, Sasuke… eu já passei pelo mesmo e sei que não é fácil…

-Isso é fácil de dizer…- Acabado de dizer isto, desatei novamente a chorar como um bebé… Não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer, o que sentir… É como se tudo o que eu fiz e passei na minha vida inteira fosse por água abaixo…

Com isto tudo, Naruto levantou-se, vestiu-se e saiu dizendo com um ar de quem estivesse ainda pior que eu: - Já venho. – E fechou a porta lentamente, como uma brisa gelada de inverno.

O apartamento ficou praticamente vazio sem ele, era como se uma tempestade de areia tivesse tapado uma capital inteira de uma vez só e ficasse no fim apenas a habitual paisagem: um monte de areia vazia e sem vida. Eu continuava a chorar sem sentido. Queria matar-me, queria acabar com este sofrimento, com esta vida miserável e sem sentido.

Olhei para o relógio, tinha passado mais de uma hora desde o momento que ele fechara a porta, estava a ficar preocupado até que ouvi alguém a bater à porta: - "Esqueceu-se outra vez das chaves, aquele Naruto é sempre a mesma coisa ^^" pensei eu.

Levantei-me, vesti o roupão e fui abrir a porta, mas não estava lá ninguém: - 'o.O'? – Pensei eu. Olhei em volta para ter a certeza que não estava ali ninguém e pisei qualquer coisa: um papel dobrado. Peguei nele e li:

- "Olá maninho, como estás? Mal? Ainda bem. Olha, se queres o teu amiguinho Naruto de volta, terás de vir até ao armazém nº 239 no Porto de Lisboa daqui a 1 hora, senão os meus amiguinhos irão tratar dele, e digo-te, que eles são bem lentos a matar. Adeus, e… até já!"

Não vos sei dizer, caros leitores, como me senti, sei apenas dizer que, com aquela notícia, apenas consegui respirar e manter os olhos abertos, de resto, fiquei plenamente paralisado. Para além da situação da Sakura, agora vem isto?

Fiquei a olhar para o nada, a minha cabeça estava vazia até que comecei a pensar: - "Espera lá…eu não posso estar assim, eu sou Sasuke: O VINGADOR! E tenho a oportunidade de me vingar. SIM! Eu vou conseguir. Eu vou-me vingar!" – Até que passei de pensamentos a palavras bem altas: -EU VOU MATAR-TE ITACHI! OUVISTE? M-A-T-A-R-T-E!

Ganhei coragem, coragem para finalmente matar o meu irmão e vingar o meu clã, o lendário clã Uchiha!

Levantei-me e olhei para o céu: - "Naruto, não te preocupes… vais sair daí são e salvo." – Voltei para dentro e vesti as minhas velhas roupas de ninja, dirigi-me ao único sítio do apartamento onde o Naruto nunca havia tocado: Um armário grande e sinistro. Abri as portas do armário donde saiu uma nuvem de pó.

Era ali que eu guardava todas as minhas coisas de ninja: desde as minhas bombinhas de fumo até shurikens gigantes e mortais, mas não era disso que eu estava à procura - procurava a minha arma irmã, uma espada de dois metros esguia e rápida como o vento. E ali estava ela, dentro de uma caixa com o mesmo tamanho dela; abri-a. Lá dentro estava um pano vermelho a cobri-la, destapei-a e contemplei novamente a minha companheira de viagens e de batalhas, radiosa e esguia como sempre, parecia que ela estava a sorrir para mim.

Coloquei-a atrás de mim, à cintura e dirigi-me à janela. Estava com a sensação que o tempo do Naruto se estava a esgotar. Olhei para o céu uma última vez e fechei os olhos… Por fim, abri-os novamente:

- SHARINGAN! – Dito isto, revelei o meu sharingan, um dom dos Uchiha.

E assim, comecei a saltar de telhado em telhado "à ninja" e a correr com os braços para trás. Sentia o vento a bater-me na cara a uma velocidade extrema. Tinha voltado aos meus velhos tempos de ninja.

- "Ali está o Porto, mas onde é que estão os armazéns? …Ali estão eles! Ora bem… qual é que era o armazém? … (_terás de vir até ao armazém nº 239 no Porto de Lisboa daqui a 1 hora…)_É isso, armazém nº 239, ok…" – Procurei … e procurei… - "230; 231; 232; 233; 234; 235; 236; 237; 238 e aqui está! Armazém 239!" - Olhei para as horas – "Ainda só passaram 30 minutos desde que eu li a carta. Ok, respira… está na hora!" dizendo isto, subi ao telhado do armazém apenas com um salto.

Lá em cima, havia uma janela. Fui até lá e encostei-me a ela; Naruto estava em tronco nu, preso nos braços e nas pernas por correntes e com uma espécie de humano-tubarão ao seu lado com um chicote de espinhos na mão direita. Ele tinha marcas sangrentas do chicote no peito.

- …Bem, bem, bem… Naruto-kun… parece que o teu "querido" não vem, não é? Bem… se assim for… terei de te matar… lentamente - riu-se Itachi

- Cala-te seu ****** do *******, eu sei que ele me vem buscar, sei que ele me salva e te mata, seu maníaco!

-Oh, obrigada por essa do maníaco; enquanto à outra, Kisame! Dá-lhe umas boas "festinhas" – Disse o meu irmão rindo-se sinistramente.

No fim desta frase, Kisame chicoteou-o de uma forma tão cruel e brutal que até a mim me doeu…

Sabia que concretizar aquela missão não iria ser fácil, mas preferia morrer a tentar do que ficar aqui a vê-lo a sofrer daquela forma…

Quando Itachi se virou de costas para mim, senti que era a hora da acção. E sussurrei:

- _Chidori… -_fazendo com que o meu chakra tornasse-se numa bola eléctrica e concentrasse-se na minha mão direita.

A minha vida preencheu-me novamente a mente: lembrava-me de como era a nossa família, a minha mãe, o meu pai, a nossa amizade como irmãos… mas isso era dantes, agora neste mesmo presente, eu vou vingar-me da traição do meu irmão e matá-lo da forma mais cruel que conseguir.

Saltei da janela e ataquei-o:

- Mas o que é que… - consegui espantá-lo, no momento em que ele se virou para mim, soltei um grito vindo do fundo dos meus pulmões a fervilhar de raiva:

-CHIDORI! – Aí, consegui fazer com que a minha mão fervilhante de energia eléctrica chocasse em cheio na sua barriga, provocando assim uma explosão de trovões ardentes e de faíscas vermelhas.

Apesar de todas estas explosões e faíscas ele continuava a olhar para mim com um sorriso maléfico na cara até que, de repente, desapareceu num vulto de fumo branco.

- "Kage-bushin"? – assim estaria tudo explicado, aquilo era apenas um clone das sombras.

- Estás com muita pressa, maninho… - ele apareceu atrás de mim novamente com aquele sorriso maléfico.

Kisame continuava ao pé do Naruto, ele possuía exactamente do mesmo sorriso de Itachi, um sorriso maléfico. E ambos tinham o mesmo tipo de casaco, um casaco negro com nuvens vermelhas, o símbolo característico do gang Akatsuki.

Estava com uma raiva tremenda, uma raiva que, possivelmente, poderia matá-lo apenas com um toque. Mas isso era impossível pois o meu irmão, para além de possuir do sharingan natural do clã Uchiha, também possuía uma evolução do sharingan: o mangekyun-sharingan, uma forma letal do sharingan. Com esse poder, ele poderia enviar-me para uma ilusão e até matar-me a partir da mesma; eu já o tinha sentido e não queria senti-lo outra vez.

Corri contra ele e começámos a trocar socos e pontapés com uma velocidade alucinante que apenas ambos conseguíamos compreender aquilo que estávamos a fazer devido ao poder dos nossos sharingan, já que eles nos permitiam ver "em câmara lenta" e assim controlarmos tudo o que fazíamos e também poder desviarmo-nos dos golpes adversários.

- Sasuke! Atrás de ti! – Ouvi a voz de Naruto a chamar-me a atenção e olhei para trás, mas já era tarde demais: apenas consegui ver Kisame com o seu chicote de espinhos a bater-me nas costas e de seguida senti alguma coisa a cair-me sobre a cabeça com tanta força que desmaiei…

Não via, nem sentia, nem me mexia, apenas conseguia ouvir umas vozes que conhecia mas não conseguia identificar.

Quando acordei, estava num lugar completamente distinto daquele onde estivera antes - parecia que estava no inferno; sentia um calor desconfortável e, quando dei por mim, estava nu, tal como o meu irmão que estava mesmo à minha frente, sempre com a mesma feição.

Comecei a pensar em tudo, tudo de mau que me tinha passado na vida até que ele estalou os dedos e senti correntes a agarrarem-me as pernas e os braços. Tentei soltar-me, mas todos os esforços que eu fazia eram inúteis contra a força daquelas correntes. Aí, ele desapareceu num vulto negro e reapareceu por detrás de mim. Senti-o a tocar gentilmente na minha nádega direita e a lambê-la delicadamente.

Senti um arrepio pela espinha acima, um arrepio que me concentrou novamente na raiva:

-" Espera, eu… é isso, só pode ser, eu caí na armadilha dele, caí na sua ilusão, ele apenas me queria a mim e não o Naruto, daaaahhhh! Era óbvio, e eu caí na armadilha dele. Que nervos!" – continuava a sentir a língua dele a lamber-me carinhosamente.

- O que queres de mim, traidor? Diz-me o que queres! – Gritei eu enervado.

- Eu quero apenas isto. – Disse-me apontando para a minha marca que Orochimaru me tinha dado, eu sabia que aquilo me dava um poder extraordinário e que ela, nas mãos erradas, pode dar sérios problemas ao mundo!

- Mas, como e que me vais tirar a marca da maldição? Diz-me!

Ele riu-se para mim com um ar malvado:

- Essa marca é, bem, digamos que é sexualmente transmissível!

Fiquei em estado de choque, se a marca fosse realmente sexualmente transmissível, o Naruto também tinha de a ter, então, não, eu sei que ele vai conseguir aguentar as dores, eu tenho fé nele. Por outro lado, pode-se aproveitar o facto do meu irmão, depois de ficar com a marca, ficar com dores, muitas dores, umas dores que quase matam uma pessoa.

- Bem, maninho, parece que estás condenado, mas como eu sou teu amigo eu vou tornar isto um momento mais romântico.

- Eu não sou teu irmão!

Dito isto ele largou a minha nádega e deitou-se de barriga para cima, ficando assim com a cabeça entre as minhas pernas. Estalou novamente os dedos e as correntes que eu tinha nos pés obrigaram-me a ficar de joelhos, ficando com o meu membro mesmo a tocar nos lábios do meu irmão. Então, ele começou quase de imediato a chupar-me, aquele chupar não era nada igual ao de Naruto, este tipo de chupar fazia-me sentir mal, enjoado, fazia-me querer chorar; aquilo doía, era como se me tivessem a cortar o membro a sangue frio, era mesmo doloroso.

Aquilo era uma tortura sem fim, até que ele decidiu largar o meu membro em sangue, pôr-se atrás de mim e estalar novamente os dedos fazendo com que as correntes que prendiam os braços me puxassem para baixo, pondo-me assim de gatas. Poucos segundos depois, senti o membro dele a querer entrar dentro de mim; estava com uma sensação de dor, ainda mais dor do que antes, o que era difícil. Mas, sentia uma coisa diferente, não era um membro normal, aquilo parecia crescer cada vez mais depressa dentro de mim, depressa de mais…

Gritei de dor, até começar a sentir esse membro a perfurar as minhas entranhas e comecei a cuspir sangue e mais sangue. Até que me saiu uma coisa diferente da boca, uma cobra! Gritei de dor "com a boca cheia"

Senti a maior dor de toda a minha vida, sentia o corpo completamente perfurado por uma ilusão, uma ilusão muito real. Depois de ver a tal cobra, ela voltou novamente para o meu organismo, fazendo-me gritar de dor e sofrimento novamente. Depois, ele continuou a estucar-me rapidamente.

Já não aguentava mais de dor, eu poderia morrer naquela ilusão com tantas dores. Até ele começar a gemer um pouco mais alto e tirar o seu membro de dentro de mim. Senti um pequeno alívio temporário, o meu ânus estava ferido e o meu membro em sangue. Ele pôs-se ao meu lado, de modo a que o seu membro ficasse a tocar nas minhas costas feridas e começou a masturbar-se. Até que gozou, mas aquilo que ele gozou não era esperma, era um líquido que queimava como ácido, e começou como que a corroer-me as costas até começar a pingar no chão, atravessando-as. Gritei tanto de dor e de sofrimento que já não me aguentava de gatas e deitei-me de lado, com as correntes agarradas aos braços e pernas.

E assim fiquei um bom bocado, sem ouvir nem sentir nada, até que ouvi um barulho que quebrou o silêncio da forma mais brutal que se pode imaginar.

Aquilo parecia-me um grito furioso do Naruto, que ia aumentando se volume até que, quando abri os olhos, estava de volta ao armazém; o ar estava vermelho escuro e Kisame estava deitado no chão, ferido, juntamente ao meu irmão que ainda se mantinha em pé.

Parecia que alguma coisa tinha explodido, e quando olhei para a frente do meu irmão, reparei que era mesmo isso que se tinha passado. Naruto já não estava preso às correntes, porém, ainda tinha um bocado de ferro preso aos punhos. Ele estava fundido com o demónio raposa, mas havia algo de diferente, ele estava com marcas pretas no corpo, a marca da maldição de Orochimaru tinha-se juntado com o demónio raposa de nove caudas, uma junção brutal que estava a partir todo o armazém.

Naruto pôs-se em posição de ataque, olhou com um olhar furibundo e cruel para Kisame e o meu irmão, esticou a mão direita formando-se na palma da sua mão uma bola de ar compresso e muito poderosa. Itachi e Kisame deslocaram-se para uma cova grande que estava mais para o fundo do armazém. De repente, o Naruto desapareceu num ápice e depois só consegui ver uma enorme explosão vermelha com marcas pretas dum tom arroxeado, um tom maligno a toda a volta. Logo depois, um rugido que era capaz de acordar o mundo inteiro fez-se ouvir.

Ainda sentia as dores da ilusão; não me conseguia mexer, apenas conseguindo ouvir os passos dele a virem em minha direcção; ele a deitar-se de forma que apenas os nossos narizes tocassem um no outro. Senti que ele estava tão esgotado como eu e fiz um último esforço para beijá-lo, e ele fez o mesmo, juntando-se assim um lindo e longo beijo…

O fim (?)


End file.
